A Prophecy Full of Love
by The Divine Judged
Summary: Percy Jackson destroyed the evil titan lord and saved the world but this time he didn't get the girl. Now a new prophecy will turn both his and Annabeth's world upside down as Percy must once again embark on a quest and this time, he is on his own, except that is for a cunning plan by Chiron.
1. Chapter 1

_Percy Jackson destroyed the evil titan lord and saved the world but this time he __**didn't **__get the girl. Now a new prophecy will turn both his and Annabeth's world upside down as Percy must once again embark on a quest and this time, he is on his own, except that is for a cunning plan by Chiron._

Percy Jackson was the saviour of the world, yet he didn't feel like it one bit. He had just finished his final set of lessons at the camp for that year and found himself making the familiar journey back to the cabin of Poseidon, ensuring to skirt around the construction projects that had begun on the other cabins. As he did so he searched longingly around the camp for any sign of Annabeth Chase, yet the daughter of Athena with her blonde hair and stormy eyes was nowhere to be seen. Percy sighed in exasperation then continued onwards towards his cabin.

Save for meal times Percy had not seen Annabeth since they arrived back at the camp and they had not conversed once in the fortnight that the camp had continued to run for. Any hopes Percy had of being her knight in shining armour and being the hero that gets the girl had evaporated after only a handful of hours after arriving from New York, at first Percy had been angry and confused, after all they had just saved the world together, they were the couple the entire camp expected. It only made matters worse that the two people Percy felt he could really talk to; his half-brother Tyson and best friend Grover were both "otherwise-occupied". That was why Percy finally, towards the end of the first extra week of camp had decided to go and speak to Chiron. Annabeth seemingly had had the same idea.

As Percy approached the big house he spotted Chiron outside in full centaur form but before he could even open his mouth to speak the centaur said "Ah, I wondered when I would be seeing you here Mr Jackson, I guess we better step inside." Confused but slightly relieved Percy followed the suggestion he had just been given, made his way into the big house and sat down at the table he was oh-so familiar with. Chiron, now in his magical wheelchair pulled up alongside Percy and looked at him sorrowfully "I suspect you have come to ask about Miss Chase" this comment took Percy by surprise

"How-" he spluttered out

"How did I know? Quite simple, I had her here not two days ago with the same topic in reverse"

"Annabeth came here to talk about me" Percy enquired quriously.

"She did indeed, although I suggest you steady yourself, you wont like what I have to say" Chiron told him.

"I had a feeling that would be the case" Percy admitted.

"It seems Miss Chase harboured quite the bundle of feelings for young Luke" Chiron began but Percy interupted

"She said she loved him like a brother" he said quickly, repeating what Annabeth had said in the final moments of the confrontation with Kronos.

"Indeed, unforunately Percy she did still care for him very much and despite the fact she wishes she felt otherwise her conscious has pinned the blame on you for his death, yes it seems Annabeth believes she could save Luke from the power of Kronos" Chiron said.

Percy was shocked in to silence, he couldn't believe that Annabeth held him responsible for what happened to Luke, there was no way they could have saved him. "Thats not fair" he said bluntly "He was beyond saving, there was nothing I could do" he had stood up by this pointing and was on the verge of shouting.

"Be that as it may, it cannot be helped how the young daughter of Athena feels, I suggest you go home for the year and things may have blown over by next summer" Chiron advised. Percy however was too angry, frustrated... heartbroken to reply, so he stormed out of the big house leaving the old mythical creature sitting in his wheelchair.

Percy arrived back at his cabin just as he stopped playing the memory over in his head, he barged through the door and slammed it shut behind him before tossing himself onto his bunk face first tears welling up in his eyes. It wasnt fair, he told himself, things werent supposed to turn out this way, he was ready to go into a full blown rant but he then noticed a small white piece of paper sitting on his bedside unit with his name scrawled on the front. Even with his dyslexia the contents of the letter were easy enough to read;

_"Percy, come see me ASAP_

_-Chiron"_

Percy read the short letter over three times, all the while wondering why Chiron would be asking him to see him so urgently, eventually he decided it must be important and reluctantly exited the cabin and made his way up to the big house.

As he approached the front door it swung open as if in anticipation of him and he entered into the house to see Chiron with Mr D and Rachel sat at the table "Ah you are here Percy, please, take a seat" said Chiron gesturing to the chair next to Rachel. "We have some bad news i'm afraid" Percy's heart sunk to his stomach, he knew it was going to be about Annabeth. Chiron continued "Our new oracle" he paused to acknowledge Rachel "claims to have been having the urge to seek you out for some reason, we believed she may have a prophecy for you, and as you know a prophecy-"

"comes with a quest." Percy finished the sentence for him.

"Well yes, rather untimely we know, but the oracle can't be denied" Chiron stated, grimacing at Rachel who nodded in recognition before addressing Percy

"If you wouldn't mind coming into one of the back rooms with me" she said, much more sombre than Percy remembered her. Nevertheless he did as she asked.

They sat in silence for a minute, the tension in the room rising ever second before Percy felt a similar sensation to when the previous mumified oracle had spoken to him, Rachel, the Oracle, whoever she was, began to speak

"The Titan Lords you did defeat

And many great foes you have beat

The war you fight is not done

Until two hearts beat as one

Darkness will rear its head

And for it to be put to bed

The son of the sea must claim his prize

And claim love in wisdoms eyes"

All of a sudden Rachel returned to normal, Percy however was anything but normal, what did she mean by the war was not won, he had defeated Kronos, was that not enough for the prophecies, and the bit about love and hearts, boy did he not want to go there at the moment. "We should go back to the others" he said, leaving Rachel sitting by herself.

When he got back to Chiron and Mr D Percy recited the prophecy, Chiron looked at him, his expression betrayed no sign of his thoughts on the prophecy, Mr D however was anything but subtle "Oh boy, a lovey-dovey one, we haven't had of these in forever, good luck Peter" he said before swiftly evacuating the premises, then Chiron began to speak.

"You understand the prophecy do you not Percy?" he asked

"A little." Percy mumbled "I know that if I don't fall in love and all the stuff then everything we did was for nothing, but I don't understand the last line" he said.

"You can't think of anyone, or anything to do with wisdom?" Chiron enquired. It took Percy a minute, maybe more but suddenly he looked up at Chiron wide-eyed and said

"Athena? The prophecy is talking about me and Annabeth?!" he yelled.

"I believe so, it seems you were destined to be together after all" Chiron allowed himself a small chuckle.

"But... but she hates me, she blames me for Luke and all of that, how can I make her fall in love with-" but Percy was cut of by Chiron mid rant.

"Don't worry Mr Jackson, I have a plan for that" boy, did Percy not like the sound of that.

_Hope you guys like the introduction to my first fic in a LONG time, i've decided to start frequenting this site again in order to improve my writing skills and just to absorb myself in some awesome works, i'm pretty happy with this opening though I do feel it's a tad clunky in parts, please leave your thoughts, look forward to writing the next chapter already, hope there is some interest!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A big thankyou to everyone who favourited/followed this story, hopefully I can continue to entertain you guys with each new chapter. Once again any and all feedback is much appreciated._

_Oh and since I forgot last time, DISCLAIMER: None of the characters or settings belong to me, in short, if it appeared in one of the Percy Jackson books it's not mine._

* * *

Percy wasn't sure it was possible for even a demi-gods jaw to literally hit the floor but if it was, his was now doing it. "You're crazy" he managed to say after a long pause. "You want both me and Annabeth to stay at camp all year round AND take special classes together with you of all people as our teacher, don't you think she will get just a little suspicious?" Percy continued, his head still swimming with disbelief.

"I already explained the cover that I have come up with, you and Miss Chase are after all the most likely to be targets of any backlash from the remnants of the Titans army, so it makes sense for you to stay where it is most safe and the classes are extra preparation for when you have to leave camp" Chiron told Percy, a hint of sterness creeping into his voice. "Besides these classes will be the perfect opportunity for you to rekindle your relationship with Annabeth, I'm sure deep down she misses you Percy, you just have to help coax out those feelings" he continued. Percy groaned.

"I was never good with girls, what me and Annabeth had before was a product of almost being killed together like a thousand times, we can't just rebuild that from classes, especially since this time I'm starting from below nothing, did I mention I'm not good with girls?" Percy knew he was rambling but he couldn't help it, everything seemed so confusing ever since Chiron had explained the prophecy to him.

"Well, for all our sakes Mr Jackson I hope you find a way to become good with them, one girl in particular at least, now I feel you should go and unpack your belongings, that is if you had even packed in the first place. I will inform the cleaning harpies not to eat you alive should they find you in your cabin. Oh and Percy, I do believe Mr Underwood said he planned on visiting camp today, I thought you'd like to know." Chiron said, smiling as he delivered the last piece of news.

Percy returned the smile, even amongst all his anxiety seeing his best friend Grover was something worth being happy about. He couldn't help but feel that Chiron had purposely saved that bit of information for last although if he had Percy was thankful for it, it had certainly cheered him up a great deal.

After arriving back at the cabin Percy collapsed onto his bunk and observed the mess around him, Chiron had been correct in presuming he hadn't begun to pack, not that it mattered now ofcourse. Percy considered writing to his mum and explaining that he would be staying at camp all year round, but with everything else going on in his head he decided it could most certainly wait until tomorrow and so without giving it much thought he closed his eyes, deciding he would try to get some rest before Grovers arrival.

When Percy woke he wasn't at all sure what time it was but he guessed from what his body was telling him it had been at least an hour, maybe two which meant it had crept well into the afternoon as he slept and yet still no sign of Grover. Just as Percy was beggining to worry he wasn't coming after all there was a light knock on the cabin door and a familiar face appeared in the door way as the door was opened gently, "Grover!" cried Percy running over and hugging his friend "It's great to see you!" he exclaimed, Grover let out a small laugh before saying

"It's good to see you too Percy, y'know it's only been two weeks right?"

"Don't remind me" Percy grumbled, sitting back down on his bed,

"Chiron explained everything to me y'know, with Annabeth and the prophecy, that's why it took me so long to come and see you" Grover explained.

"Mhm, I should have figured that much out, so, you've grown into quite the ladies man, any advice on how I should go about this?" Percy joked.

"Actually, I do have something I wanted to talk to you about, I'd prefer to discuss it in the forrest though, closer to nature and what not." Grover said. Percy did not like how serious he sounded.

"Sure, it's your call" Percy replied, getting up from his bed and following his hooved friend out the door.

They must have been walking for atleast twenty minutes before Grover stopped and said "This is a good spot" before sitting down clumsily in the dirt. Percy gave him a strange look but decided getting dirty was worth his best friends company - and advice.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Percy asked.

"Well, it was more of a warning really" said Grover sounding nervous "You know how Gods arent really allowed to interfere with quests?" Grover asked Percy.

"Yeah" Percy answered cautiously,

"Well, historically speaking, when love and romance come into these quests, the Gods are a lot more lenient with interference" Grover stated, looking at Percy worriedly.

"Great so what you mean is I'm gonna have Athena breathing down my neck this entire time about how i'm not good enough for her daughter and how much of a joke this quest is." Percy complained.

"Actually" Grover began "I was more worried about another Godess, one that takes a specific interest in these sort of things" he hinted, Percy nodded in understanding

"Aphrodite. She already approached me once about a blossoming romance, now that the Oracle has foretold it, I can almost see her dancing in anticipation" Percy groaned.

"You have to be careful, Aphrodite may be the godess of love and all that, but she is as much into a tragic romance as a successful one, if she does try and give you advice take it with a pinch of pepper" Grover concluded.

"You mean salt?" Percy asked.

"Whatever" Grover said, shaking his head. Percy couldn't help but laugh at his friends mistake. "We should be heading back now, Chiron told me not to keep you too long"

As such both Grover and Percy rose to their feet and began the walk back to the main camp, as they approached they could hear the chatter of dozens of campers as they said goodbye to their friends who they wouldn't see until next summer, over the past few weeks the number of campers had trebled at least and many would be staying the whole year round. As they approached the ring of cabins Grover bid Percy goodbye, saying he had satyr stuff to take care of, leaving Percy to make the short walk to Poseidon cabin by himself.

As Percy made his way over to his home for the year he spotted a familiar face standing outside the Athena cabin, Annabeth. She looked straight at him as he continued walking towards his cabin, he attempted to smile at her although he wasn't sure the expression on his face resembled a smile, she scowled back at him before storming back inside her cabin, Chiron had clearly broken the good news to her. "Great start to this quest." Percy said to himself as he pushed open the door to the cabin.


End file.
